torontofandomcom-20200213-history
Markland Wood
Markland Wood is a quiet, residential neighbourhood located in Etobicoke (west Toronto), Ontario, Canada bounded by Etobicoke Creek to the west, Elmcrest (Renforth) Creek to the east and surrounded by the Markland Wood Country Club, golf course. Markland Wood is the western most residential community in Toronto along Bloor Street West, which cuts Markland Wood into approximately 1/3 to the south and 2/3 to the north. Markland Wood is part of the Etobicoke Centre riding for federal and provincial governments and Ward 3 for the municipal council. The Markland Wood community is represented and supported by the Markland Homes Association Markland Homes Association which is one of the strongest Ratepayer’s Associations in Toronto. The MHA, founded in 1962, holds an impressive record of continually publishing the longest running community newspaper, The Marklander. The MHA sponsors many [[List of annual events in Toronto | events]] throughout the year, with the Annual Christmas Caravan & Food Drive being the flagship event. Other [[List of annual events in Toronto | annual events]] held in Markland Wood are; Environmental Day Clean Up held in April, Community Garage Sale held in May, Family Fun Day held in August, Champagne Social held in September, and during election time, Candidates Debate/Meetings. Markland Wood has been recognised by the City of Toronto for the Clean & Beautiful Awards and by then Hon. Donna Cansfield, Ontario Minister of Energyfor community outreach. Many of the Markland Wood residents hold very prestigious awards for volunteering. Neighbourhood Concerns ---- The residents of Markland Wood share many of the same concerns as other GTA communities. Some of these concerns are: * Toronto International Airport (LBPIA)| sound/noise and operational issues as well as pollution. * Natural Gas Fired Electrical Generating Stations, including the Eastern, Greenfield South plant. See CHIP websites for details. * Crime, Vandalism & Safety. * Toronto Airport Taxi is a best solution to get taxi services in Canada. ☀Uxbridge Airport Taxi History ---- Markland Wood or Mark’s Land, was purchased by Mark Cavotti from the Silverthorn family in September 1958. Development started in 1960 after the Conservation Authority determined the high water mark levels after Hurricane Hazel. The Markland Wood neighbourhood construction was completed in 1965. A detailed history of this area of Toronto can be seen at the Markland Wood website in the History section. The Markland Homes Association was formed in 1962 to Create, Foster and Maintain the Community Spirit in Markland Wood. The MHA publishes Marklander Newsletter the oldest, continuous running, community newspaper in Toronto. It was first published in 1962 and now has 10 annual issues delivered to MHA member's households. In 2005, the http://www.MarklandWood.org website was launched. Residents of Markland Wood can subscribe to the News(at)MarklandWood.org, email broadcast system, which keeps Marklanders up-to-date and informed of local & community events and concers. 2015 marked the 45th Anniversary of the Markland Wood - Annual Christmas Caravan & Food Drive . This very unique event and parade visits every household within the Markland Wood Circle to collect Food, Clothing and $$$ for donation to various local charities. Usually there is over 17,000 pounds of food, a cube van of clothing, some toys and money collected for various charities. Schools ---- Silverthorn CI - TDSB 9-12/OAC Bloordale Middle School - TDSB 6-8 Millwood Junior School - TDSB JK-5 St. Clement Catholic School - TCDSB - JK-8 See also * List of neighbourhoods in Toronto External links * Markland Wood – community website, events, history, pictures, concerns and interactive maps. * Markland Wood County Club – golf course * Coalition of Homeowners for Intelligent Power - CHIP * Map of Toronto Neighbourhoods * City of Toronto Neighbourhood Links * City of Toronto Profile Map click on #12 for Markland Wood * On your travels to GTA, Canada we recommend using Pearson Airport Taxi Service and if you land on Toronto airport consider our partners Toronto Airport Taxi.